Attack of the Prefects
by Farm
Summary: Evil seems to be lurking around the school, but it's not Voldemort, there are other's beginning to torment the Boy Who Lived.
1. Prologue

A/N

All you all ready for this? Everyone this is a fanfic from Harry Potter, that was inspired by the Harry Potter games. You know where the Prefects shoot spells at you and junk. Yes, so I decided to write this. It is only PG-13 because of the violence and some gore. Yeah, anyway. It will get a little brutal so I'm warning you now. Anywho, right now this is just the prologue slash beginning thing . . . NO NOT SLASH . . Hahaha, /// 

Enjoy.

Attack of the Prefects 

Prologue

"How many times have I told you not to come in here while I'm working?" his words pierced through the student's ears harshly.

"I- I don't recall," the boy's voice was merely a whisper, but echoed through the empty room.

"I like you Harry, you're a good kid, but you get into too much trouble. I don't want to deal with your trouble," he finally pulled his wand out from under Harry's nose and muttered a simple spell, that caused Harry to double over in pain.

"You speak of this to no one, like I said before, I don't want to deal with your trouble."

Harry raised his head, his hand clasped over his stomach, trying to ease the cramps that moved inside. He saw the twist of his robe passing through the doorway when he left. Many questions ran across Harry's mind as he was sprawled on the Gryffindor Common Room floor. How could he have misjudged him like that? How could he trust someone like that before or ever? And how could he have been sorted into Gryffindor?

Because he is a Weasley, Harry answered himself, attempting to push off of the floor, _and his red hair and freckles would get him eaten alive in Slytherin. _

His best friend's brother was a power hungry Prefect, wanting nothing but control.

Finally Harry peeled himself off up from the floor, his robe, which was not even five minutes ago, used to strangle him, was still wrapped a little too tightly around his body. 

When he started for the stairs, Harry felt as if he was missing something. It wasn't until he heard the crunch of his breaking glasses, did he realize he couldn't see, and not because of it being dark. 

Harry bent down and managed to pick up what he could of his mangled glasses. Eagar to get out of there, Harry mumbled the spell Hermione had taught him to fix his glasses. Staggering up the steps, because of just being assaulted and from exhaustion, he made way to the boy's dormitories.

As Harry crept silently into bed one thought flashed in his mind, _this needs to stop, before he gains too _

much power. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Stirring from an unpleasant night's sleep, Harry yawned and stretched his arms above his head. His stomach settle mostly over the night, but there was enough rumbling in there to remind him of the previous nights events. 

All Harry tried doing was retrieve his Transfiguration book from one of the tables in the Common Room. Percy had other ideas for him, casting spells against Harry from the darkness. The blinding light still burned his eyes and just thinking about him made him temporarily seeing impaired.

"Harry, wake up!" the familiar voice of his friend finally brought him back to reality, giving him back his sight.

"Watimeisit?" he blended his words to one as Ron shook him awake vigorously, "Stoppit!" Harry hollered,

"Get up all ready Harry, we're going to miss breakfast if you don't get on your robes," Ron pulled back and sat onto his own four-poster.

"I'm up, just give me a minute to wake up." Harry wiped off the blanket from the top of him and perched himself upright, "What time is it?"

"Nearly ten. Hermione's going to kill us if we are late! We're supposed to meet her in the 2nd floor girl's bathroom to work on the Poly Juice Potion, remember?" he said just above a whisper as he slid his feet into socks.

"No, I remember, I've just have had other things on my mind." Harry rubbed his forehead in attempt to sooth the headache that came rushing. 

__

How could I have forgotten something like that? Harry asked himself, _something so important like this?_

"Well let's go so we can eat first," Ron headed for the door to leave then turned back a confused look on his face, "Harry, you have like a red slash across your face, what did you do?"

Automatically Harry raised his hand to where a burn seared his skin, he hadn't noticed it before, "It's nothing, I must've fallen or something. Don't bother about it." Harry assured Ron who shrugged and walked to the Common Room.

In a hurry, Harry shed his pajamas and put on his Hogwarts clothes and robe. The end of his robe flicked at his heel as he trotted down the stairs to the Common Room.

Ron was waiting for him, holding a book in his hand. It was his transfiguration book, the one he should've retrieved the night before.

"Isn't this your book Harry?" Ron raised his eyebrow in question.

"Uh yeah, seems that way," Harry went to grab the book from Ron, but he pulled it out of his reach.

"I thought that you came down here to get it last night, but here it was." Ron inspected the book.

"Yeah, I couldn't find it." Harry lied, "It thought that it was on table right there," he pointed to the table in front of the biggest couch, "But it wasn't and I couldn't think of anywhere else it would be."

"Funny," Ron muttered, "I came down here, and guess where it was?" Ron dropped the book onto the table.

"I must've missed it." Harry tried to cover his lie, "It was dark, and well, you know how it is."

"yeah I suppose," Ron handed the book to Harry, "better bring it up stairs, before you lose it."

Doing what Ron suggestion, Harry sprinted up to the boy's dorms and threw his book onto the bed. Just as quickly he nearly jumped down the steps.

"We going to the Great Hall first then?" Harry asked, a little winded, "Afterwards to the 2nd floor?"

Ron nodded and the two of them went through the portrait hole into the corridor and towards the staircases.


	3. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two

"I've been stirring this for 30 minutes straight, waiting for the two of you!" Hermione began to lecture Harry and Ron, who were indeed a good half an hour late.

"It's Harry's fault! I couldn't wake him up," was Ron's best excuse, always blaming Harry.

Hermione sat cross-legged in front of a cauldron near the sink. She looked up to Harry to see if he wanted to explain himself.

"Harry!" she exclaimed as she stood up rapidly, almost knocking over the potion, "What have you done to your face?" 

"I - er, must've fallen," Harry shrugged showing that he didn't know for sure.

"Harry that's not a mark you can get from falling," she approached him and inspected the burn, "DId you burn yourself or something?

"I don't know what happened," Harry said a bit louder to emphasize his point, "It was just there this morning. It only hurts when you touch it," Hermione lightly touched the tip of her forefinger to the burn and Harry yelped, "I told you not to touch it!"

"Harry you should go see Madam Pomfrey about that, or it'll be there permanently. I think your scars enough." Hermione told him after she backed away a little.

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt if you just leave it alone!" Hermione turned her head to look straight at him, her eyes were unsure but she nodded anyway.

"Whatever you say Harry, but don't say I didn't tell you," Hermione went back to the potion and began to stir it once again.

"Hermione," Ron piped up, "Is that all you're going to do is stir? What's the point for us here?" 

"The potion is almost ready," Hermione said rolling her eyes as if they should know, "And you two need to get a hair from both Crabbe and Goyle. Tonight, we find out if Malfoy truly is the Heir of Slytherin."

"And who are you turning into Hermione?" Ron's face screwed in puzzlement.

"Just get the hairs, I've got mine." Hermione assured the two of them and shooed them out of the bathroom.

When it was just Ron and Harry, Ron turned to him and brought his eyebrows together, "How exactly does she want us to get the hairs? I'm pretty sure Crabbe and Goyle will notice us plucking out their hair."

"Oh no," Harry exasperated, looking at the figure that approached them, "Percy, I think he saw us coming out of the girls' loo."

"He's caught us before," Ron stated, "He won't take points off from members in his own house."

"I'm not worried about," Percy finally made it about a foot away from them, house . . . Points."

"Mornin' Percy," Ron greeted his brother, "What are you doing around these parts of the school?" 

"I should be asking you the same. Roaming around the 2nd floor corridors for no reason," Percy spoke in a professional tone, hinting no other emotion but irritation. 

"It's not against the rules Percy," Ron retorted, hoping that Percy hadn't seen them come out of the girls' bathroom.

Percy pursed his lips together, very much like how McGonagall does, "No, I suppose not." he moved his eyes to lie upon Harry, "Ron, you may go, I'd like to speak with Harry," Ron didn't move at all, "Alone!" he spat angrily.

"Why can't you speak with him with me here, Percy?" Ron asked curiously, folding his arms over his chest, indicating that he wouldn't leave.

"Five points from Gryffindor for not obeying the commands of a Prefect!" Percy nearly yelled, "Now go before I make it ten."

Mumbling and lightly cursing at his brother under his breath, Ron stormed down the hall and turned to go to the stairs. Percy watched until Ron was no longer visible, it was then when he turned around back to Harry.

"What were you doing in the girl's bathroom, Potter?" Percy stepped closer, reaching his hand into the pocket of his robe.

"We were just-" Harry muttered as he backed away from the oncoming Prefect.

"I don't care about 'we'," Percy sneered at Harry, pulling out his wand, "I want to know what you were doing, not anyone else."

"I was just visiting Moaning Myrtle," Harry said quickly, "No one goes to see her and I told her I would last time I was there. So I just decided to visit since I had nothing else to do," this was true, but not the reason why he was there.

"You're lying to me aren't you Harry?" Percy moved closer, and pointed his wand and stroked it across the burn on his face, "Did I do that Potter?" he questioned as Harry nearly buckled from the pain the surged out of the mark that lied on his cheek.

"It's true I swear," Harry began to pleas when he couldn't bare the pain. 

He collapsed onto the hard, cold floor. Percy still held his wand at Harry's face, "Don't make me tell you again," he muttered, "I don't want to deal with your trouble." Percy gave his wand one more solid jab at Harry's cheek, and left Harry to wallow in his pain.


End file.
